The Krew 2013!
by TiredAndWriting
Summary: A modern-day-story thingamajig XD There will be chapters! And a slight plot. Though mostly pointless things. That I write at two a.m. Thank you. Enjoy.


So this is a modern-day Boleska (and Desna) thing! It's time to go to the mall! And I don't have anything against the Gap and SportCheck, btw!It is going to be a multi-chapter-story-mess-thing XD

Note: SportCheck is a sport equipment & clothing store XD

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK ;-;

* * *

Eska and Bolin walked down the busy street, hand in hand. It was a normal Sunday afternoon, 5 o'clock, and they were just enjoying each other's company before they met up with Korra, Mako, Asami and Desna for dinner and a movie together. They weren't really sure what to do, they'd gone roller skating and to a street festival already that day and they were pretty tired. They were simply commenting on anything they found interesting - a cool-loooking store, creepy people they passed by.

After a couple minutes, a dark blue, hoodless car came to a screeching halt next to the couple. In it, wearing sunglasses and perfect hair swept to one side, a leather jacket and skinny jeans, was Eska's twin, Desna.

"Get in, losers," he said without looking at them. His right arm was slung over his chair. "We're going shopping." Music was blasting from his spotless car.

"Uh." Eska and Bolin weren't expecting Desna to show up.

"I said get in. Tomorrow's the first day of fall. I have to get a new wardrobe. Dad said he'd pay for it."

"Fine," Eska said unenthusiastically. Her and Bolin got into the back seats. Before Bolin could even close the door, Desna was already driving away. Definitely over the speed limit.

"Uh, Desna? Aren't you going a bit fast?"

"We have two hours for me to get my September clothing. We don't have time for the law."

Eska was hiding her face in her shoulder. Bolin whispered into her ear, "How the heck did you grow up with this dude?"

"I honestly have no idea."

When they arrived at the mall, after nearly running over two pedestrians, crashing into four cars and a streetcar, Desna snapped off the car, took off his seatbelt, and got out of the car in probably the sassiest way ever. He didn't even wait for Eska and Bolin; he just started walking towards the mall.

At the entrance, Desna stopped suddenly and Eska and Bolin almost ran into him, since they were behind him - he told them he wanted to be a foot ahead to show he was the leader. He snapped off his sunglasses and shoved the Ray Bans in his jeans pocket. "Let's do this."

He pushed through the doors.

"So, where to?" Eska asked.

"I need a couple new jackets, more shirts, and three new jeans. Oh — and I heard that scarves are going to be _so in _this year, so I'll need some of those. And of course, shoes! I _have _to get new September shoes, and a new watch. In this issue of Republic City Fashion it said that black is the season colour, and diamond are _the _new gem. You can have my summer stuff."

"Gee, thanks. And you're sure Dad said you're allowed to go shopping again? He blamed _me_, you know, for last month's bill."

"As they always say, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission. I lied. I didn't ask Dad. Forgive me."

Eska nearly exploded with frustration. Bolin patted her back awkwardly.

"And why do I ALWAYS have to come with you?"

"Because I can't even _remember_ when 'stretchy and comfortable' was in. And I will not be seen related to someone so out of the fashion trends. And your boyfriend could sure use some work too. I will teach you proper fashion."

Bolin opened his mouth to call Desna out and stand up for Eska and himself, but Eska clamped her hand over his mouth. "Let's. Just. Go."

So they went around the mall, and Desna did the same thing every time they passed an expensive store.

1. Enter the store.

2. Wait at the front impatiently for a worker.

3. Complain, then state what he needed. "Well _thank you _for showing up. I need —" Eska and Bolin couldn't follow the rest. Too much unknown vocabulary.

4. Desna spends what feels like forever trying on clothes. "Does this make me look fat?" "Oh, no, I will _not_ try that on." "Perfect!" "One size smaller, immediately, thank you." At one point, Eska fell asleep on Bolin's shoulder, and Bolin did too after a few minutes.

"Eska! Wake up! I found the perfect dress for tonight! You _have _to try it on! Stop wasting time!"

Eska opened her eyes, sitting up groggily. Bolin woke up too.

As soon as Eska saw the dress, she said, "No" immediately without any hesitation.

When Bolin saw it, he blushed a deep colour of red.

"Please, sis? For me?" Desna pouted.

"No. Frigging. Way. Can you just go and finish up trying on your stupid clothes to fulfil your stupid ego?"

Desna turned around, with his arms in the air, and, nearly shouting, exclaimed, "FINE!"

5. Checkout — he spent several hundred dollars in each store.

Bolin was shocked each time, taking Desna's bill each time and reading it. At the last store, he said, "Can you even afford all this stuff?!"

Desna never ran out of sass. "Daddy's rich. Of course I can afford to pay for good clothing-" he looked up and at Bolin, wearing a normal, plain t-shirt and khaki shorts, while he said this. "On that note, time to get you two some decent clothing."

"Oh! I love SportCheck, can we go there?"

Desna snapped the bill back. "I am hereby stating that you are _never _allowed back in a SportCheck."

"Wha- what?!"

"And Eska, no more garage sales for you. You need to take the opportunity of being filthy rich. Not everyone is blessed like us." Again, he looked at Bolin.

"Leave him alone, Desna. And I don't buy my clothing from garage sales, for the thousandth time!"

"Value Village?'

"No!"

"Goodwill?"

"_No!_The Gap!"

"Same thing."

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," Bolin said. "Be right back."

Once Bolin was out of earshot and engulfed in the crowd, Desna said, "Thank the spirits, he's finally gone."

Eska groaned. "He's my boyfriend, for Koh's sake! Would you please stop being so mean to him?"

"I'm just being honest. I'm not a liar, you know."

Desna's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi! It's been so long! How's it's been? What? Really? He didn't! Oh my spirits, that jerk! So what did you do?" Annoying laughter. "Oh no you didn't! I am _so _tweeting that! What? She actually wore that? OMS! So last year! And she's getting engaged?! How wonderful! Wait, she didn't invite me? Why? Wait a second hon, she said _what_? That— I can't believe her! I always hated her, she was such a drama queen! Screw her! Do you know what she's done to me?" Desna went on about things that really didn't matter at all to Eska, and she just tuned out her twin. After ten minutes or so, he finally said, "Oh, well, bye! It was such a pleasure talking to you, girl!" As soon as he ended the call, he turned to Eska and said, "Ugh, I hate her. She just never stops talking."

Eska wasn't even listening, so she just nodded. "Hey, shouldn't Bolin be back by now?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"I'm going to text him." She sent a text asking where he was. When he didn't text back a few minutes later, she decided to go look for him.

She went towards the bathrooms, looking out for him. She called his cell. She searched for him for a good fifteen minutes until Desna called her.

"Desna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you call me?"

"Oh, just wondering how you were. It's 6:55, I guess we won't be able to go shopping for you two. I just got off the phone from Tahno. You won'tbelieve what—"

"Not the time, Desna. We're already running late, would go look around for Bolin?"

Before Desna could respond, a announcement came on all around the mall: "Hello, there is a lost boy here, Bolin. He is looking for Eska and Desna, if you are looking for Bolin, please make your way to the main information desk, located at the front of the mall."

Eska nearly cursed. They were going to have to pick him up now?! That idiot.

"Alright Desna, I'll just meet you at the info desk."

"I'm not going to be seen with him. It would be humiliating."

"Fine, then just go wait by the car!

On her way, Eska was at her limit. She was tired, cranky, hungry and frustrated. _Why do I have to go on these stupid mall trips with my stupid, arrogant brother and pick up my stupid boyfriend who got lost on his way to the bathroom, why can't I just RELAX stupid stupid stupid angry angry angry horrible, lying, ignorant stuck-up brother WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RELATED TO HIM why do I have to do all this stuff with him and go through all this—_

__"Eska! You found me! I've been looking everywhere for you, where'd you go?!" Bolin ran to Eska and crushed her in a hug. When he pulled away from her, still holding her arms, he saw her murderous expression and quickly let go.

The lady at the desk smiled at them. "You're Eska?"

"Yes."

"And Desna?"

"He's not here. He's fine."

"Good. Bolin was quite distraught."

"Can I go now?"

'Um-"

She grabbed Bolin's wrist and walked away. "I am _never _letting you go anywhere alone anymore."

"Sorry-"

"Shut up."

"I didn't mean to. I got lost in the crowd and I couldn't remember where you guys were-"

"_I said, shut up_."

"But Eska, I'm really, really sorry."

"Where's your phone?"

"Oh, in my pocket."

"Then why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?"

"You called? I didn't hear them."

"So Desna McEgopants can hear _his_ snobby phone but you couldn't hear yours?"

"I'm really sorry"

"_I SAID SHUT UP!_"

Bolin closed his mouth. They were at the car. Desna wasn't there.

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?!"

Bolin looked scared. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe he needed to use the washroom or somethi-"

"Oh, hey! You got here fast." Desna was about twenty feet away from them.

"What took you so long?! You were closer to the entrance than I was, how'd we get here first?"

"Oh, I left at the back of the mall and walked around so I didn't have to have _him_ acknowledge me on my out."

Bolin looked like he was going to cry. He'd gotten lost, his girlfriend was furious, and Desna was insulting him without stop.

"Just- just unlock the car! We're late, can we just go to dinner now?!" Eska looked like she was going to explode.

Even Desna looked scared. Eska was practically steaming. He unlocked on the car, they all loaded in, and he drove off quickly. Not to look cool this time, but because he knew that if he hesitated for one moment Eska was going to kill him.

* * *

**The end of chapter one! Rate & Review please :)**


End file.
